A prosthetic is a functional replacement for an amputated or congenitally malformed or missing limb of an individual. In particular, lower-extremity prosthetics are artificially replaced limbs located at the hip level or lower of the individual. A recent study conducted about ten years ago found a world-wide estimate of all-cause lower-extremity amputations of 2.0-5.9 per 10,000 individuals. As such, there a large number of individuals that wear lower-extremity prosthetics.
Typically, individuals who wear lower-extremity prosthetics must remove their prosthetics when bathing or sleeping which requires that their prosthetic(s) be stored or placed in a location that is close and easily reachable to the individual. Although prosthetics may be stored on the bed with the individual, such an arrangement may be undesirable if the prosthetics crowd the individual and/or their sleeping partner, while placing the prosthetics on the floor alongside the bed may make prosthetics difficult to reach when the individual wants to reattach the prosthetics. Similarly, storing and reattaching prosthetics when bathing presents similar issues to individuals with lower extremity prosthetics who must store and retrieve their prosthetics using stands or other storage means that are neither easily accessible nor sufficiently mobile.
As such, there is a need for improvements in prosthetics stands that permit for easy storage, use, and access of lower extremity prosthetics by the individual.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.